


En amoureux (par Baderoh)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Un petit mot laissé dans une tente, un rendez vous ... Mais qu'est ce qui arrive a Daryl Dixon. Carol est inquiète.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	En amoureux (par Baderoh)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Almayen nous a demandé un écrit ou Daryl et Carol dine en amoureux, entourés de rôdeurs.
> 
> Baderoh, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Disclaimer : The Walking dead, appartient a Robert Kirkman.

**En amoureux**

Quand il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la clairière, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça … Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux pour faire des rondes autour du campement, ils marchaient côte à côte, sans dire un mot pour ne pas attirer les rôdeurs. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient donné rendez vous.

Carole avait été un peu étonnée de trouver un mot sur sa couchette ce soir là. Plié en quatre, elle avait failli le rater tellement il était petit, mais par habitude et parce qu'elle connaissait ses quartiers par coeurs, le petit bout de papier avait fini par attirer son attention.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour réussir à déchiffrer les quelques lettres qui s'y trouvaient.

" RDV 20h clairière, D"

L'écriture en patte de mouche était tremblante, signe du manque d'entraînement, ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'écriture habituelle. Elle n'en savait rien et ce n'était pas franchement ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer sous l'inquiétude. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Ce fut la peur au ventre qu'elle avait glissé le papier dans sa poche puis s'était dirigée sur le lieu de rendez vous. Elle avait marché dans la forêt les oreilles aux aguets. Elle était attentive comme à son habitude à chaque chose anormale, comme par exemple ces petites cordelettes où des petites clochettes avaient été attachées. Carole savait ce que c'était. C'était ainsi que ses compagnons et elle délimitait une portion de terrain afin d'entendre l'arrivée des marcheurs, comme celles qui entouraient le campement. Cependant, celles-ci avaient été disposée de manière à former un mur de clochettes et de barbelés, protégeant de manière sûre la zone. Pour le moment, aucun rôdeur n'était présent, car les clochettes étaient résolument muettes et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il lui tournait le dos lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la clairière, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Rien n'échappait jamais à Daryl. Si elle avait l'oreille très vive, ce n'était rien comparé celle du chasseur. De nombreuses fois, il avait entendu les rôdeurs bien avant qu'ils ne soient visible, ce qui avait permis d'éviter des catastrophes.

Elle murmura son prénom dans un souffle, de n'être entendue que par lui :

\- Daryl !

L'anxiété était présente dans sa voix, ce qui eut le mérite de faire retourner vivement l'arbalétrier.

\- Carole …

Sa voix, grave, élimée eut le mérite de la faire frissonner. Elle s'approcha de lui, évitant les feuilles et branches mortes, afin de masquer le trouble qu'il faisait naître en elle. Jusque-là, elle avait plutôt bien réussi à cacher ses sentiments pour lui. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait …

Daryl lui tendit la main lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui. Carole eut un moment d'hésitation, puis elle glissa sa main dans celle du chasseur. Il lui sourit et d''un pas en arrière, il s'effaça de son champ de vision sans lui lâcher la main. Ce qu'elle vit eut pour effet d'affoler les papillons qui habitaient son corps lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

Devant elle, une couverture avait été étendue au sol. sur celle-ci se trouvait une bougie et des boîtes de conserve. Des fleurs des champs avaient été rassemblées en un bouquet fourni et complétaient le tableau.

La bouche ouverte, Carole regardait l'ensemble sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Cependant, Daryl lui ôta le doute lorsqu'il saisit ses hanches par-derrière et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer en la faisant frissonner :

\- Moi aussi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, des clochettes retentirent auloin, les marcheurs les entouraient, mais ce soir, aucun d'eux ne pouvait les atteindre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que la commande t'a plus Almayen. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu aussi à vous !


End file.
